Be My Princess Primo
by Aeglos Kayne
Summary: What if Vongola Primo was a lady of the same destiny? Things would never go the same especially when three gentlemen are secretly in love with you.


**A/N**_: __**A one shot of mine, dedicated to my cousin and her sister that she never had Analy1828. I had this idea when I saw this doujin pic where Primo's a lady. If you want to see it, just PM me and I would gladly give it to you. Anyways here it is, our dear Princess Primo. Sorry if it would be kind of short.**_

**Pairing: **_**Primo x G, Primo x Daemon Spade, Primo x Alaude **_

**Warnings: **_**for OOC, AU and Gender Bender.**_

**DISCALIMER: **_**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.**_

_Baby,_

_Can't believe that you are not with me_

_Cause you should be my lady_

_All I want is to set your heart free_

_But if you believe that you belong with him_

_Promise me, you won't let anyone hurt you_

_Remember, I will always be here for you_

_Even if it kills me to see you_

_In that wedding dress_

_~Be My Princess Primo~_

It was just like yesterday and now here she is. Everything around her seems to go by fast. And now, here she is with all those people she loved in front of her.

She heard the orchestra play, and everyone began to dance through the slow rhythm. She began to walk down the stairway, not minding her shivering knees of nervousness. And everyone could only stare at her as she reached the grand hall.

Closing her crimson eyes, she kept on whispering 'calm down' to herself. She then sat down and tried to keep her composure. Her view was suddenly blocked by a tall figure.

"Now, why is the birthday girl sulking?" his husky voice said making her smile.

"I'm alright, G. Don't mind me…Besides, I'm not sulking…."she merely replied with a small laugh.

He then sat beside her and gave out a sigh. She stared at him to meet his deep, dark eyes. He stared at her like he could see her from deep down her soul.

"You're old enough to lead it, are you sure about this?" he suddenly spoke in a serious tone. She suddenly felt the urge to punch him on his head.

"G, we've been through this. We started it and can't just back down"

"Have the sadist-head lead it. It's just…I'm too worried—"she suddenly silenced him with her finger and sighed.

"Alaude will surely kill you for calling him that. G, I promised you before. I- We can do this together. Together with the others…."

He looked away and stared back. She suddenly gasped as he felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Promise me again. You would never leave us. You would never leave me…." He whispered in an almost breathless tone. She rested her head in his shoulders and smiled.

"I promise…."

Just like that promise,….at that night.

_She stood along the balcony and stared at the full moon shine brightly. She heard his voice behind her,_

"_So you've finally decided…"_

"_Are you going to stop me then, G?"_

"_Can I do something to stop you then?"_

_He then walked to her and stared at her straightly, wearing an annoyed face._

"_You've been like that, ever since were young. You don't care if someone worries about you….you keep on taking risks that kept me going crazy not knowing what to do with you…tch"_

"_I'm selfish, I know. But, G….." she then held his hands and smiled that sweet smile that made him forget anything that made him pissed right at that moment._

"_I promise, I would never leave you. I would always be here with you…."_

"Better go, might start a talk. You better go with the others then…"

She still held his hands and she always remembered. To come home here,…in his hands. She suddenly gasped when she gave her lips a quick kiss, making her feel his warmth all over her.

"Happy Birthday…." He then walked away leaving a small gift box in her hands.

"Th-Thank You, G"

Seconds passed and she could only watch as everyone was dancing gracefully. An uneasy presence suddenly wrapped around her. It was her intuition.

"Can I have a dance, my dear princess?" a soft yet grinny voice suddenly made her flinch. Looking up she smiled,

"Daemon! I'm so glad you came" she suddenly threw her arms around him, even to her own shock.

"Miss me? It seems you do….." he smiled that slow smile that made her knees melt.

"I just never expected you'll come!" she exclaimed in a very happy voice.

"Then would you mind to allow my request?" he then offered her a hand. She took it.

"You can have as many dances as you want"

He then led her to dance floor. They danced like forever can't stop them. She was just so happy to see him here,…holding her hand. He felt blood rush through her cheeks as he suddenly leant closer.

"Enjoying the party, princess?" he whispered and she could only smile in reply.

"I hope…you did not forget my vow before?" he went on making her melt.

_They watched as he lied there wounded. He was staring at her, fiercely. She could feel G about to blow up as the mist guardian finally said it._

"_You don't deserve to lead the Vongola. You're too soft. A family this strong needs a leader strong enough to be feared. It's for the sake of Vongola"_

"_Everyone, leave us…." She asserted at them and they all went out of the room._

_She watched him as he slowly stood up, not minding his wounds._

"_Daemon, why?" she trailed off still shocked._

"_From the very start,….I never wanted you for the Vongola" he suddenly whispered from behind her. Before she could even look back, he held her in her waist, she can't move. _

"_And, from here on, I would do anything to make you step down the Vongola. Then…"_

"_I would make you my captive princess. You can never escape me….." he suddenly purred in her ears, making her shiver._

"I presume you did not?..." he suddenly said with a mischievous grin on his face. She looked away, hiding her blush. She heard him give out a small laugh.

"Your guests seem to be bored. Why don't you….entertain them for a while?" he suggested, reading her embarrassed face. She agreed with a nod. He then led her to the stage.

She walked to the microphone and sighed. Somehow looking at the mist guardian calmed her a little.

"Good evening, everyone. I would like to express my gratitude for all those who came to my party. To my family who made this party complete, thank you. As a token of my gratitude, I would like to hold a game."

Everyone began to chatter. She heard Lampo mumbling something about things finally getting interesting. G stared at her with a _what-are-you-doing _look. She merely smiled.

"The person able to catch me would be granted a wish. You may use any of your abilities to chase me. Are you ready?" she asked with an encouraging smile. Everyone geared up. She saw Daemon smile at her then disappear into mist flames.

_Thank you, Daemon._

She then propelled herself to the air and began to fly out of the grand hall. Everyone began to chase her. Evading G's fires, she then flew up to the rooftop. No one followed after her. She gave out a smile. She did success on losing them. Then, she gasped as a cold hand suddenly touched her.

"Got you…." A cold voice said. Looking back, cold azure eyes were staring at her with boredom. She was speechless. After sometime, she smiled.

"Alaude, I never thought you'd come…." She whispered, surprised. The cloud guardian looked away,

"There's too much crowd of lowlifes in there. Anyways, you owe me a wish…." he replied with a stoic tone. She did, it was the game. He caught her, and she never seemed to win at anything against him. He suddenly offered her his hand.

"Dance with me" he asserted.

She didn't have a choice but take his hand. They danced around gracefully. She was surprised by his eyes, they were really calm tonight. He held her gently.

"Thank you for coming, Alaude. You didn't have to….." she smiled at him.

"Things seem to go unexpected when I'm around you" he replied emotionlessly. They then finished dancing. She stared at him to see him looking at the dark skies.

"I have to go, Alaude—" she suddenly gasped when he suddenly caught her with his handcuffs. He pulled her closer, her face still in shock.

"I'm not yet done with you…..I want to show you something….."

She stared at him, not getting what he just said. He then had her sit on the edge of the building. She suddenly smiled in amazement as the sky began to color with beautiful night flowers. The fireworks were really amazing.

She then stared at him; he was staring back at her with his furious eyes. She was suddenly alarmed when he leaned closer. She tried to look away but her heart seemed to deny her actions. Their lips were suddenly centimeters away, she could feel his cold breath on her lips.

Then, he leaned away. He was wearing a regretful face and looked back on the beautiful scenery at the sky.

"Hey, your leaving us now, huh?" G suddenly said, sitting beside her.

_You were here since we were young. I can't seem to live without you. You never forgot to make me smile,….thank you, G. My destiny._

"Now, now. Let's just enjoy this shall we?" Daemon grinned, making the storm guardian annoyed.

_You were always by my side. From far away, you still stood by my side. Daemon, you will always be the prince of my heart._

She then turned to the cloud guardian beside her. She then stared at their hands cuffed together.

_I can't seem to deny how much I need you. I will always be here with you even if you hate me. You were always my soul mate._

_And at this very moment,…._

"Happy Birthday….." the cloud guardian then greeted at her. G then held he hand, Daemon smiling down on her.

_I'm complete. I'm so happy to be with everyone I loved._

_So, I watch you like a movie_

_Sing you like a song_

_Tell you like a story_

_If it takes me all night long_

_Keep you like a secret_

_I'll tell you like a joke_

_It's true_

_That I'll love you like I always do._

**There it is. Reviews and flames are very much accepted. Again, if you would like to see the pic, just PM me and don't hesitate. I hope you liked it. You could request for more one-shots if you would like to. Thank you for reading.**

**- Aeglos Kayne.**

_I_


End file.
